<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasn't Summer Love by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840109">Wasn't Summer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bisexual Ernie MacMillian, Bisexual Neville Longbottom, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Pansy Parkinson, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Multi, Nervousness, One Shot, POV Pansy Parkinson, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Neville were perfectly happy in their marriage until Ernie came along. From there they learned it wasn't just some little summer crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Ernie Macmillan/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasn't Summer Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally meant to be a multi chapter, but I don't tend to work well with established relationships or prolonged fluff. So after sitting on it a while I realized with what I'd wanted the end game to be it actually worked quite well as a one shot! Even if it is T rated. Hopefully I've gotten better at fluff because that's all this thing is....</p><p>Panerville is officially my OTP triad &lt;3 and this was me testing the waters with them before diving into my other separate story I have planned for these love birds!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was truly beautiful. Sure it had taken nearly seven months to get in order and finalize, but it was completely worth it. Especially as Pansy admired the white brick of their new manor from a distance. They had gone with white for the trees, shrubs, and flowers. All the vibrant colors would stand out when in spring bloom as it also highlighted their home itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She had waited years for a truly secure home to call her own. Safe. Warm. Loving. Something she thought she would never have. The witch knew the same applied for Neville as well. Living with his Gran for so long had been a drain despite his love for her, and they hadn’t exactly had the best of houses either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ernie on the other hand though was just a free spirited bloke happy to be just about anywhere. His home, their previous cottage, his parents….it hardly mattered to him. It was something they both loved within the Hufflepuff. Even though he had his down days too he was usually a bright light and breath of fresh air between the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy smiled watching the two of them finish levitating the last of their belongings into the Manor. Longbottom Manor as they had all agreed upon for the title. It hadn't been a hard decision really. Not a single ounce of her wanted it to be in any way connected to the name Parkinson, having taken on the Longbottom name over four years ago. Then of course Ernie hadn’t cared all that much. They could tell there was a bit of hesitation on his end though, but in the end it didn’t matter to him all that much. He didn’t find names and titles really important when it came to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That would hopefully change though, and she could only hope it was what the bloke wanted. Her and Neville had been planning it since before they bought the Manor. Their little side arrangement turned into an official triad almost two years ago. Unexpected by everyone really, let alone people outside their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    None of it had exactly been planned. Her and Neville had been happily married and in a comfortably established relationship for a long time. Ernie had been looking to buy a fair bit of product from the Gryffindor for the flower arrangements he had started selling on the side. He had hopes of turning selling his arrangements into a full time business. Casual business then quickly turned into more of an old familiar friendship from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then from there they just kind of grew together. Hanging out at their home or pub, longer and longer until sometimes he started sleeping over. Whether it be with the excuse of a hangover, invitations for in the morning, or the fact it had just gotten late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A slightly awkward discussion between her and Neville had surprisingly led to a few admittance of affection between the two of them. Then when hinted at and acting upon towards their friend it had sent him retreating from their friendship, much to their top fears. It turned out however that it had simply been confused feelings of Ernie’s own, the bloke not wanting to come between them, and ruin a friendship he had grown to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Two testing delicate kisses later, and now the Hufflepuff slept in their very own bed every night with her usually sandwiched happily between him and her husband. It had taken more reassurance than she herself could provide in the beginning of their little triad, and therefore it came from Neville after a few of the two men’s own nights out together. Apparently Ernie wanted nothing more than to make the Gryffindor happy, just like she did herself. It was almost like he was trying to make sure Neville knew he knew his place at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Honestly they thought it would just be them shagging occasionally. Friends with benefits. However by the end of that summer they realized that wasn’t going to be the case at all. They all actually cared for each other. Loved each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Slowly with that realization between her and Neville the more they found them not wanting the Hufflepuff to leave. Especially for days at a time. It was ridiculously sappy in her mind, but she hadn’t been able to ignore the feelings, or Neville’s for that matter when he started to get a little down from his absence. Until finally they had been forced to own up to their feelings and sit down and actually talk. Something she had learned to do over the course of her relationship with the Gryffindor, even if technically she still had trouble with feelings talk sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Now they all had their own Manor. Their official shared home as a triad versus the small cottage that had been her and Neville’s first house together. They deserved something that was their own fully. Plus honestly they needed the space with a third member of the family. Not only for his stuff, but for them all to have some area just for themselves when needed. A two bedroom cottage, a sitting room, and a dining room hardly provided that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Coming out of her reminiscing, Pansy smiled as Ernie and Neville walked the path up to her, finally joining her at the iron gates. One of the few things that had taken persuading on her end to get. It hadn’t taken a whole lot of arguing really, but still the blokes had been stubborn not seeing the need for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She however protested that greatly. Even forgetting the years at war, the gates themselves held extra protective magic on top of set wards. Neville’s greenhouse would hold an incredibly valuable stock of supplies. Plus she would be lying if she said she didn’t have any lingering anxiety even all these years later. When both of them weren’t home it would make her feel better. Especially if they had children like they would imagine every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What do you think Pans?” Neville asked cheerfully, interlacing their fingers together before bringing it up to place a kiss on top of her wedding ring. As he lowered it her gaze followed down between them and she smiled wider at the gesture. It was a gesture she had grown to seriously enjoy those first few months dating Neville. A simple kiss to the hand. The same way she had grown to love Ernie’s tight embrace around her waist as he hugged her from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you ready to show him?” the Hufflepuff whispered in her ear lowly enough that Neville couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pansy nodded her head just enough to make her answer known. When she did, their boyfriend kissed the side of her cheek, causing her to squeeze Neville’s hand in response. It was almost always like a chain effect when they were all so close together and touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s wonderful Nev,” the witch breathed happily with a sigh, staring longingly at what was finally their home. “I don’t think I could have asked for anything more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-----------------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The ground beneath their feet crunched constantly with the warm burnt colors of autumn leaves littering the ground. One of the side effects of four large deciduous trees on the front of the property. It was quite a big piece of land they had purchased, but they had all found it important for business. Plus it meant extra space for them to just enjoy, and relax in peace compared to the come and go of large towns or cities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Neville was officially the top potion ingredients producer in the country. To him the leaves singled out the life and beauty of nature. Although Pansy had to confess she preferred not to have the crunchy bits sticking to her boots, preferring spring and summer over the colder months. Neither Ernie nor her husband cared of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is this still the place you think?” Ernie asked Neville when they reached the farthest expanse in the back by an average size pine tree. His blond hair shone in the random little peaks of sunlight they were getting from behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Neville slowly looked around the rest of their backyard. They weren’t exactly in the country, but it was close enough that they had a beautiful view of a hillside even past their property lines. Their closest neighbor was visible, yet still a good walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yea I think so,” he nodded, walking around the area where they were standing a bit more. Back and forth in a line seeming to examine it. “The greenhouse needs at least partial shade for some of the plants. I don’t want to have to deal with a bunch of fixtures inside to accommodate. It will just take up space. Why add more when we have a natural source?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then here it is,” Pansy stated. “I will send an owl to the contractor in the morning.” She tightened the gray scarf around her neck a little more. While it wasn’t dreadfully cold, and they hadn’t even had their first snowfall it was still quite chilly in the light wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Brilliant!” Ernie said cheerfully walking around the space some more with Neville like they were both plotting and visualizing what would be. “I wonder if they can have it done before the snow starts up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Pansy smirked watching them converse on the matter. The greenhouse and growing was their thing together. Something they bonded over, and she was simply the one who benefited from their fulfilling jobs. Ernie's flower arrangements, and natural eye for their combination, along with Neville’s providing of the beauties for him. The two of them paired together made for some of the best floral decor any party or wedding she planned anyone could ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Look back here,” Neville said, gesturing back up towards the manor. Pansy didn’t have to be listening to know he was talking about the leaves. Probably the start of his counter argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It wasn’t really that far away, but enough so that the dead leaves from the other trees weren’t nearly as heavy where they were standing. Still there was a fair bit behind the house from the wind blowing them off the ones closest in front. From what she could see over the three stories, the branches were already almost bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t think they will be able to. After it snows they will have to put up a huge tent to keep it off the build. It’s going to take longer. Cost more….” he trailed off disappointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh stop it,” Pansy said in a no nonsense tone. “You act like we can’t afford it. Don’t you two want it in time for spring? A proper place for growing without having to ask Professor Sprout like an apprentice again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He had already talked about seeing if their old herbology professor would let him start his seedlings there come late winter and early spring. The witch had been kind enough to let him house some of his more dangerous plants at the school greenhouses of course. Going back and forth to Hogwarts everyday was just ridiculous in her opinion. Although she didn’t particularly care for the magnitude of safe plants he was currently keeping in one of the spare rooms. Without a house elf, one that Neville still stubbornly refused to let her get, the idea of the house being dirtied up by them for months still sounded horrible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well yes,” Neville conceded. “...but we just bought the house. We need….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well we need the greenhouse just as much,” Ernie piped in as he circled the pine tree. “It is work after all, and don’t you want somewhere to put this until a good transplanting time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy adored the way Neville’s face lit up in surprise seeing the brown hessian bag, and greenery sticking out in the bloke’s right hand as he twirled what would have thought to have been casually playful around the tree again. Before the moving supplies had even started that day, the Hufflepuff had apparated over to put it in place. They had considered waiting until the greenhouse was already built, however they had had the feeling Neville would try and put it off until spring when he would already be busting his arse with work. It was better to do it in the off season, and they knew he would need the extra motivation to agree.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What’s this?” Neville laughed with a smile taking the sapling from Ernie’s hands, and examining its still bright green leaves. They shimmered like metal even in the shade. It was still a full sun tree Ernie had told her though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It's that subspecies of southern Magnolia,” Pansy said happily. “Those ones you liked when we all went to America last year? You said there was a smaller strand with both pink and white blooms, twice the fragrance, and was rare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Neville’s smile widened. “It is. Merlin,” he breathed rubbing his fingers along the stem lovingly. “You don’t know how many galleons this thing will get us in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It also doesn’t shed its leaves like everything else around here,” Pansy pointed out, eyeing the leavers on the ground. “They are always like that. So it will provide blooms and ingredients all year round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ernie shrugged, coming up beside her, giving her a look that told her he was just as happy as she was with Neville’s response. “We thought what better way to establish our roots than literally,” he added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pansy looked at their boyfriend out of the corner of her eyes, wanting to but failing to glare at him. “That’s an absolutely horrible way…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “To say we love him? Want to give him the best? Want a representation of us continuing to grow together? I know, right?” the Hufflepuff grinned, ignoring her light chastising, and kissing her on the lips confidently. She inhaled his bluntness, and humour trying to suppress a small laugh of her own. “You love it,” he said when he broke away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy shook her head in amusement, refusing to meet his eye knowing he was right on his entire statement. Sometimes his romantic viewpoints could be a bit much for her to vocally accept, even if it was adorable and true. It had been the better part of their agreeing it was an absolutely perfect homing present for Neville when she had thrown out the idea between them. Granted the thing had taken a lot of their personal galleons to both get it, and have it delivered to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Neville had done most of the communication with the sellers of the house and movers, getting the manor set up for them during purchasing after all. She had been the one who found it and handled the paperwork, while Ernie had done more of the designing based on what they all wanted. Helping here and there as needed. Sometimes accompanying Neville, and other times helping her owl people and assisting more than normal with the upcoming formal pureblood wedding that made her want to pull her hair out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then the random crunch of one of the lingering autumn leaves had her turning her head in time to be met with Neville already placing a hand under her chin guiding her in for a kiss. His lips were soft, and comforting. Filling her with pleasurable warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s perfect love,” he said, making her heart flutter with the reassurement. “If you two are so bloody insistent. Go ahead and send the owl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy watched with a content smile as Neville leaned over, and did the same to Ernie. Holding his face steady for a deep kiss that the Hufflepuff melted into. It was incredibly satisfying seeing her husband so happy and knowing she and their boyfriend had won him over together. They loved pleasing him with how hard he worked and cared for them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thank you,” Neville whispered against the other man’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Merlin Nev…” Pansy said panicky looking in the mirror. She fluffed it up and then smoothing her shortened black hair down yet again. “Is it too soon? Should we wait to get settled? Do it somewhere better? Something better? Like you did with gardens? He would love the butterfly garden in Paris. I just know he would. There is the….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Shhhh….” Neville hushed her from behind, and his hands came up to rest on her shoulders so he could slowly turn her around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pansy tried to allow the sweet gesture, and the calm expression on her husband's faces to comfort her but it was still difficult. Maybe it was because he’d done this before or because he was so certain. Had he felt like this with her? Maybe he just wanted to keep it together so she wouldn’t keep worrying or...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Love I can hear your brain turning. It’s going to be fine okay?” Neville told her, leaning down a little to level her with his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But...” Pansy tried, but she was effectively silenced by a finger placed to her lips causing her to huff out her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s perfect. He is going to melt and you know it,” he reassured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy knew inside he was probably right. Ernie was pretty easy to please, even on the worst of days. Their first night in their new house? In their new home together? It was the ideal situation, especially for him being such a homely person. Much like his and her gift to Neville this was all about the right place and timing. This was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Unable to help feeling slightly worried still, Pansy nodded her head in agreement. They were all ready. They were ready. Ernie would be back soon with the food though, and there were still a few things to get set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There had been absolutely no way she was allowing anyone to cook after a full day of unpacking, even if it hadn’t been a special occasion. Besides, if they were going to stay home for this she insisted they have the best take out one could find. Thankfully Ernie hadn’t argued when she sent the bloke all the way into London, fetching food from the fancy French restaurant they always visited during the holidays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Intertwining their fingers together Neville placed a kiss to her forehead and started guiding her towards the stairs. Their extra large bed was already set for the night. Blankets rolled back far enough for the perfect opportunity to slip right underneath them like she hoped they would be doing later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The lack of her heels clacking against the stone steps made her, admittedly, uncomfortable. Of course she had wanted to get fully dressed up for what they were about to do, but Neville insisted over the weeks that they just be casual about the whole thing. He himself had opted for a light blue jumper, with tan trousers. That didn’t stop her from getting into her form fitting black dress that hugged her slender frame just the right way, and wearing the pearl necklace they had given her when they signed the house deed though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Subconsciously Pansy adjusted the necklace with her free hand, and much to her distress Neville released the other when they reached the sitting room. She itched to hold it in hers again for reassurance. Steadiness. It’s not like he was going far, but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She simply watched, refusing to pace out in sake of her dignity, as the Gryffindor began summoning candles onto the dining table and sending some into the sitting room. It was a total clique, but then again so was fancy French food. The only thing making it truly different was the location, and there was gin instead of champagne. Granted that was one she had tried to protest, but obviously lost in the end. Her husband and boyfriend were just so casual compared to her formal upbringing, but it was a big part of what she loved about both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Caving and taking a lap around the sitting room Pansy surveyed the set up. They had placed all the furniture perfectly upon its delivery. Feeling the urge to do more, she moved around some of the picture frames on the mantle so the ones of the three of them were front and center while the ones of her and Neville were on both ends. When she felt satisfied she moved on to the vases, adjusting the still vibrant flowers for absolutely no reason other than distraction as the Gryffindor walked around lighting the candles. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Originally her and Neville hadn’t been able to decide if they wanted to do it before or after dinner, but in the end they decided before. That way they could celebrate while eating versus her stomach twisting with nerves through an expensive meal. They could reminisce if they wanted, or go over questions or plans. Hopes. Ideas. Wants. Anything and everything….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sitting down on the sofa finally Pansy wiggled trying to get comfortable against the arm of it, while Neville took up the seat in the middle while they waited for the Hufflepuff to get back. There was no doubt that he would automatically take the seat next to him instead of on the opposite sofa….she hoped anyway. It would be a lot more romantic if they were all right beside each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Suddenly they heard the floo flare to life, and Pansy adjusted in her seat again. She hadn’t felt this nervous since returning to eighth year at Hogwarts. Then that was only fear for her life, not her bloody feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s going to be alright love. He will, and you know it,” Neville whispered into her ear, squeezing her exposed knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Letting out a deep breath Pansy steadied herself, and schooled her face into one of casual indifference. Just hoping to appear like she did any other night. Except it wasn’t any other night. It was potentially more life changing than building a bloody manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Just as she settled herself Ernie came walking into the sitting room. As they predicted, the bloke took the seat next to Neville. He was still in his worn brown tee shirt and jeans. Casual as ever, and Pansy suddenly felt foolish for overdressing. Marginally anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What’s up? Are you both seriously not hungry yet?” their boyfriend asked curiously, leaning back looking truly tired. “I’m bloody starved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’re always starved,” Pansy countered flatly, to which the Hufflepuff shrugged with a guilty smile while Neville shot her a look that told her to be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We just thought we’d celebrate first,” Neville offered easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well yea, why else would you want to spend nearly thirty galleons on bloody take out. It’s the first night in the house!” Ernie said excitedly perking back up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Exactly,” Pansy offered in because her nerves were startling to bubble up into her throat. “....and we want to start it off right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   However her words only caused the Hufflepuff to frown, and eyebrows to furrow in confusion. Pansy felt heat rising into her cheeks. This was the stuff she was never good at because she always felt so exposed. She was sure Neville was going to glare at her again, but he only sighed and rolled his eyes before shifting to face Ernie more directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What she means is I’m not sure we would have ever moved here without you,” Neville said quietly, and he wasn’t wrong. They had been pretty content in their little cottage. “...so we have something for you. Something to represent our moving on together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ernie’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them with uncertainty and Pansy hoped her depression was reassuring. Telling him that everything was okay, although she was pretty sure it was anything but. It was tight, insufferably hot, and she felt like she was going to cry. Probably because either way she was going to cry. She hated crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In her and Neville’s agreement on how to go about the whole thing, to be casual, they had settled on non-traditional. No knee. No lengthy speech. Just the three of them being the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pansy watched unblinking with anticipation, her heart beginning to really speed up as Neville reached into his pocket and removed the dark gray box. He removed it smoothly and fluidly, shifting it into his palm as he flicked it open without waiting for a physical response. Or at least she figured he didn’t wait for a visual response with how quick he did it. She was too busy staring at the opened box, and fretting over their choice. Knowing Ernie was finally seeing it made her stomach flip with nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was simple enough. A solid gold band with engraved braiding centered and highlighted with more defined coiled engravings. She had thought it was beautiful to signify their being all woven together, and Neville had been far more than pleased with her interpretation of it’s symbolism. Saying how it couldn’t have been more than perfect for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What do you say Ern? Do you want to marry us?” Neville asked incredibly calmly. Confidently wiggling the box in temptation to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hearing his words Pansy finally met Ernie’s face so she could read his expression. Then on reflex she reached out for Neville’s upper thigh to ground her. One of the first things that had made her fall in love with her husband was his calm grounding demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Hufflepuff’s face was definitely readable when she scanned it. It was somewhere between shock and confusion. Probably more like disbelief. For a few seconds he simply stared down at the ring, his lips parted slightly and he looked up at Neville before looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Emotion’s held in his eyes caused her to inhale sharply. This was it. This wasn’t as far as he wanted to go with them. Bonding was a huge commitment as it was, let alone bonding to two people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are….are you serious?” Ernie asked, surprisingly quiet looking from her back to Neville, and she watched as her husband nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s been almost two years Ern, and you’ve been sharing our bed every night for almost a year and a half. We’ve already decided to be together. Make a life together,” he said casually glancing around the sitting room to make a point. “If you’ll truly have us we want all of you with us forever, and share even more than that hopefully. You’re a part of who we are now, and we love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We said no speech,” Pansy hissed at him through tears that were starting to leak out of her eyes against her will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come on, how many times have you called me sappy? You knew I’d do it,” the Gryffindor countered playfully, glancing at her, and she choked a laugh at his tone despite the seriousness of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He wasn’t wrong. The bloke was a true romantic at heart. Even before they started dating and he had been trying to woo her, it was the sweetest smallest gestures that had pulled her into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes,” Ernie whispered, catching them off guard from where they had been distracted with each other. It caused both of their heads to snap back towards their boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes,” he repeated stronger this time through with a laugh, a huge smile broken over his face. “Yes! Oh my...yes yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pansy covered her mouth with both hands as Ernie launched himself at Neville, wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together. It sent her husband off balance and caused him to drop the box in favor of staying up right. The bloke kissed him like it was the last kiss they would ever share before letting go completely to reach across his lap and grab her cheeks in his hands, pulling her into their own heated kiss. She could feel him breathing heavily against her face as their wet lips captured each other, and it felt like she was being sucked into all of his emotions. All she could feel was happiness, and she couldn’t protest the smile or tears she adorned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bloody hell,” Ernie finally said, coming up for air panting. “Bloody hell, we’re….we’re going to get married!” he said almost in shocked disbelief still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If you want to,” Neville winked with a smirk before kissing Ernie on the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Reaching down and scooting closer to her husband while the Hufflepuff righted himself a little, leaning against Neville’s chest, she picked up the little box holding the ring that had fallen to the floor. Opening back up from where it had snapped shut she smiled softer and fondly at the gold band before taking it out. She lifted up Ernie’s hand that was resting on the middle of Neville’s thigh, and slipped the ring onto his finger without further question. It contrasted his skin beautifully, and looked just as good in place as she had imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’re getting married, you sappy prats,” Pansy said happily leaning forward, kissing Ernie firmly on the lips again. She sighed in relief as the tension of worry officially disappeared. Especially as Neville rubbed her back, and placed a kiss to her cheek. There wasn’t a time she had felt more loved and complete at that moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>